Reality's Break
by Naruto-Kyuubi
Summary: A boy from earth had someting strange going on with his computer. After doing something that seemed stupid, he'll enter the world of Shinobi.


**I do not own any of the Naruto character or the story line**

A story that I thought of when I was bored. Don't know if I'll update on my other stories, but if I feel the urge to write, I'll continue with the other stories.

**Story Begins:**

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarm clock in a room kept on beeping until a 15 year old boy got out of bed and shut it off. He looked around and saw that his brothers were still asleep through all that constant beeping. Personally, he wanted to throw that alarm clock away and smash it to bits, but seeing as that is the only way for him to get up early for school, he couldn't do that.

He quickly got his uniform and went to take a shower. Yes, he wore a uniform. It really annoyed him wear the same clothes of design every single day when he goes for school. He lives in Toronto, the biggest city in Canada and only about like 1/30 schools wear uniform. Talk about bad luck.

He took a look at the medallion that his great-great-great-great-great grandfather wore. It goes around his neck and is suppose to grant good luck. There's a picture of what looks like a fox with 9 tails. Yeah, weird? It was told that his great-great-great-great-great grandfather found it appearing out of nowhere 400 years ago. Each person who wore it when they were in deep trouble always came through safely. Although they weren't rich, they could get by life normally.

Normally, a word that he doesn't want to live like. He always wished that someday, something will just pop out of no where and do something great to him. Sort of like what they do in some animes.

Looking through the window after he got out of the shower, he felt even worse about the day. It was a thunder storm outside. Weird… he never saw a thunder storm when it was still winter. By the looks of it, it seems to be big. Hmm… who knows, maybe he can skip school! Yeah, that would be great, then he can use the day to play a game he downloaded called Granado Espada.

"Kotanus!" yelled his grandmother from upstairs, "You up already?"

"Hai!" Kotanus replied back in Cantonese. (A/N: yeah, he's Chinese, just like me. And Hai means yes in Chinese and Japanese, you say it the same way)

Kotanus then went to open up his computer. He sure valued his computer. He spends most of his time on it, doing homework, playing games, or even chatting with his friends. Lately he's been pretty bored on his computer. He's watched pretty much all the good anime he could find. So now he's back to playing mmorpgs such as LOTR:Shadows of Angmar, Granado Espada, Ragnarok.

On the computer screen the windows was loading. It took quite a while, so he thought maybe the storm had something to do with it. Suddenly, the lights were acting strange, turning off and on, until it just turned off.

"It's a blackout, Kotanus!" his grandmother shouted from the bathroom.

He turned the lights back on and it worked. "Nah, the power is still here" I shouted back.

Quickly, I went and turned the computer back on. Right after it showed the Windows XP symbol and the loading bar, something unexpected appeared on the screen. It showed big round thing on the middle of the screen. There are 2 buttons, one that said "Continue with your boring life" and the other that said "Enter with your key". He thought this must've been a new type of virus or something, so he just clicked continue with boring life. It loaded to windows normally and even the desktop was unchanged.

"Wow, people and their weird imagination of creating weird viruses" Kotanus said to himself. He quickly did a scan and left it running so that he could go to school.

Time Skip: Home from school  


He told his friends about what happened this morning and they all thought it was pretty cool. None of them knew of this new virus, but then again, most of them don't care for much except world of warcraft. Even the person who he thought had most knowledge on computers and stuff didn't know. Checking with his computer programming teacher also proved useless.

Well, he didn't care about it much, becuase he looked at his computer and the scanning result, which showed nothing. Also it's a 3 day weekend and it's Chinese New Years on Sunday. He did a little cheering and dancing inside his mind.

He looked back at the desktop of his computer and noticed a file he hadn't seen this morning called "Kyuubi : No Kitsune". Isn't that the big red fox in the anime series called "Naruto"? This weekend is when the fillers ended, doing another little dance inside his mind. Only thing is that he didn't remember downloading any Naruto stuff these past few days.

He tried opening the file and saw that it was the same thing that he thought was a virus in the morning. He thought it was weird, but decided that he should get out of his uniform first.

Taking off his shirt, he saw the medallion hanging out off of his neck. Also he saw his small belly. Not exercising for a while tends to make you a bit fatter. Not wanting to look at his belly anymore, he turned his attention back to his medallion before putting his shirt on. Then his mind wondered if it was possible. Kyuubi : No Kitsune, Nine-tailed fox on his medallion, and the shape on the computer that might be the size of his medallion. Could it mean that he's suppose to put his medallion up against the monitor and click "Enter with your key"? Not thinking about it much, he quickly went to test his theory.

Nobody was home yet. His grandfather probably went to pick up my little brother with my little sister. My grandmother probably went out shopping with my mom. My dad is at work. My other little brother is probably getting home by bus right now.

Well, at least nobody's here to witness the stupid thing he's trying to do now. The program loaded. He took a deep breath and held the medallion to the screen, placing on the monitor so that it fits the circle. Then he clicked "Enter with your key". The circle part of the screen broke to pieces. "SHIT! DAMMIT, now I have to buy a new monitor!" Kotanus yelled and anger. But why did it fall apart, he wasn't pressing hard enough onto the monitor to make it break like that. Then his hand holding the medallion accidentally went into the spot where the pieces broke when he was yelling in anger.

"It's a perfect fit" Kotanus said in shock. Then on the medallion, a red color fog was coming at him. "Okayyyyyyyyy… I think I'm dreaming," after punching himself and still being at the same situation, he concluded that he's not. "Is it just me, or does that look like chakra?" Whatever it was, it's trying to pull him towards the screen. The red 'chakra' enveloped his whole body and in an instant, pulled him right into the computer.

"Talk about a weird day" Kotanus whispered to himself after he felt he was on the ground somewhere. Deep inside, he was really glad that this happened; something interesting was going on in his life! He opened his eyes and got up. Looking around he felt like he saw this place somewhere.

Walking deeper in this sewage like environment, he saw a huge cage in front of him. On the cage he saw 2 seals crossing each other. _'Is that the Kyuubi cage?!' _He walked closer and was awed in what was inside. It was the Kyuubi.

TBC…..

Well, there it is…..


End file.
